The funny thing called Fate
by WorldisMine
Summary: Fate lead them to meet, fate ripped them apart, fate brought them together, and fate has been kind, sort of? In this one shot, you will find that even though you might be in a "bad" situtation, who knows? You may get rewarded! Rated T to be safe.


**Hey-ho! I am sort of back? Lol, I just wanted to write a one-shot because I feel bad. I know people want to rip my head off for going on a hiatus, SO I wrote this. I would be writing another chapter of my other story but…I AM HAVING WRITER BLOACKS ON IT! So I just did this instead. Hehe, free-writing! I love it. So hope you enjoy and don't rip my head off. I sort of need it to attract guys (though it's not doing any good with my head…sigh). I don't own Skip beat or characters even though I want to so I could make the two idiots get togther fast but I don't have to power and this is all i can do. So everyone, please enjoy! (Not part of My Angel, just a btw)**

Fate is such a funny thing. It surprises you in the best and worst ways possible. For Ren, it was both. He had a funny feeling in the back of his mind when he was driving to his next photo shoot set. He disregarded all potential disasters (a.k.a Kyoko) because he knew who is partner would be. Some chick that begged for this job was all he knew.

"So after this, we have to go back to LME for a meeting with the President. That will last only heaven knows how long with his entrances. Then we'll have to go to ANOTHER photo shoot that another company begged you to do. You should've been in my office when they called. I swear it lasted for an hour and half of it was begging and crying on the OTHER line. Well I was crying too, I wanted to go home so badly." Yashiro whimpered. Ren raised a brow but kept his eyes on the road. Only Yashiro has gotten used to Ren's hazardous driving, even Kyoko was still terrified and begged him to never take his eyes off of the road. Anyways, once Ren got to the set, there were a myriad of fans waiting for him.

"TSURUGA REN, LOOK OVER HERE!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I KEEP GETTING PREGNANT WHENEVER I SEE YOU!" Ren widened his eyes with surprise and horror. Yashiro was clutching his sides and laughing. He smiled his gentlemanly smile and more than 15 fans fainted but the rest just swooned with big hearts for eyes.

"Tsuruga-san, you are going to kill someone one day with that smile." A voice behind him grumbled with a disapproving tone. He turned around slowly and embracing for his kohai's attack but saw a girl with long brown hair and silver-blue eyes. He tilted his head with confusion._ Only Kyoko calls me Tsuruga-san, which I should soon ask her to call me Ren, but anyways, who's this?_

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Yashiro asked while getting ready to block the strange girlfrom a potential fangirl attack.

"Ah, you probably can't recognize me huh? I told Kimi-san to not add the contacts!" the girl wailed. She pulled off her hair, much to the two men's horror, but revealed short orange hair that was starting to turn back to its' original color at its' roots.

"Kyoko!"

"Mogami-san!"

"Present!" she sang. Their eyes bugged while flies went into their dark caves also called mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Yashiro asked.

"Don't tell me; are you in my photo shoot?" Ren asked in terror. The shots they were doing were a bit…sexual.

"Nope, I am the one next to it." Ren breathed out with relief while Yashiro pouted at the lost chance of getting some more photos to add to his "Kyoko and Ren" collection.

"Wait, there's one next to ours?" Ren asked with curiosity. Yashiro flipped through his notes and made an OH sort of face.

"Uh, yeah." Was all he could say against Ren's meaningful smile that made Kyoko's demon cringe.

"Thanks for letting me know." Ren sarcastically said. They started to walk over to Ren's photo set.

"So, Kyoko, what's your photo shoot for?" Yashiro innocently asked.

"It's for a clothing line…or should I say bikini line." Kyoko said while getting quieter and quieter as she got near to the end of the sentence. Ren was drinking water and all of it came out of his mouth in a perfect squirt. He wiped his mouth quickly and looked at Kyoko as fast as the speed of sound.

"WHAT!" he shouted which startled the two. Kyoko wanted to hide desperately.

"Um, I wanted to try modeling so once I saw this offer, I took it immediately." She explained in the quietest audible voice ever. He walked to her and towered over her.

"Say, what now?" he asked.

"I AM SORRY TSURUGA-SAN! I DIDN'T LOOK INTO THIS JOB AND JUST TOOK IT WITHOUT THINKING! I AM A DISGRACEFUL, EMBARASSING, HUMILIATING, AND A SHAMEFUL KOHAI!" she wailed while going into a full-blown dogeza. He didn't flinch at all, due to witnessing this numerous times, and knelt down.

"Ah, sorry Mogami-san. I didn't mean it that way at all." He apologized. She looked up and glared at him.

"So, you were bullying me?" she asked and Ren made sure he said this with caution.

"No." she would've glared at him more if Ren didn't offer his hand with his godly smile. Her heart fluttered and took it. Okay, rewind, Kyoko found out what this fluttering meant only a month ago. She asked Kanae and Kanae said bluntly what it was. The cursed emotion that makes you strong but also vulnerable. The funny thing called love, no not fate: love. She couldn't look into his eyes for 2 weeks without blushing and stuttering. It was taking all of her acting abilities to not blush when he reached out his hand. But, when she saw his smiling eyes, she was lost; she slipped. Ren was surprised to see a tint of pink on her adorable face. He smiled an even kinder smile that made all the fangirls, which were forgotten in the heat of the moment, melt and feel envy. They all glared at Kyoko with menace and Kyoko stared back at them with her Mio. They backed off, well more like ran away, and Ren thought how she wouldn't be that bad at being a manager. She would be a good manager for HIM. They went to Kyoko's shoot and she bowed then hurried to get her "clothes" on. Ren growled at the males and reluctantly went to his set.

"REN!" a high pitch voice sounded. His growling face turned to a face with horror written all over it at the sound of the most annoying voice in the world. Some people found it cute but Ren found it out right disturbing and just felt like he had oil on his skin that wouldn't come off. He struggled to get his professional smile and only barely managed.

"Hello, Mizura-san." He greeted politely. She beamed at the sound off her name coming off of his tongue. She glared at the fans and gave them a take that bitches sort of face. Then they heard gasps from behind them. Ren whipped his head around and drooled. Kyoko emerged out of the dressing tent and was wearing a simple red bikini that had wooden circles that connected the bottom part's sides and at the middle of her bikini top between her breasts. It may have been simple, but Kyoko looked smoking. She fidgeted which set the male crew, from both her and Ren's side, into millions of fantasy and nosebleeds. Ren quickly wiped his drool and looked back at the thing called Mizura Mika. She was one of those stars that got into whatever they did through money. She had brown hair that had millions of split ends, fake tanned skin, boob surgery, plastic surgery, and butt surgery. Yes; butt surgery, I did just say that. Anyways, Ren has worked with her before in a commercial and, WOW, she was bad. She was monotone when she was supposed to be enthusiastic, poker face, and kept touching Ren in, ahem, inappropriate places. It took everything in Ren to NOT slap her plastic face and rip it off then give it to the sharks, which would refuse to eat silicone.

"Ugh, that girl is so ugly and fat." Mika said with disgust. Ren widened his eyes._ SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT! THIS THING HAS HAD 3 OR MORE PLASTIC SURGERIES!_ Ren fought his inner thoughts and displayed a gentlemen smile.

"Mizura-san, you can't say that about a person. It gives off a bad impression of you, even though you have a," Ren gritted his teeth," nice personality." He finished with a bad taste in his mouth.

"Thank you, Ren!" she exclaimed with delight and leapt up to tackle Ren, who sidestepped, and she fell in the sand. Ren looked over to Yashiro and gave him an I would rip off your head but you're the only manager that can handle me and my schedule so I won't look. Yashiro shuddered at the cold look.

"Uh, Ren, come here for a second!" Yashiro hollered. Ren fast walked and was there in three seconds flat.

"Yes?" Ren asked innocently and gave him the deadliest smile in the history of smiles. Yashiro trembled and racked his brain for something to say that wouldn't annoy Ren.

"So, how do you think Kyoko looks?" he blurted out and then he wanted to rip off his mouth. Ren glared at Yashiro then looked over at Kyoko. _I want to put her in a muumuu and let no one else see her body._

"She looks…," his voice faded away. Yashiro raised a brow and did a hand motion that signaled for him to keep going. Ren sighed and searched his mind for one word," nice." Yashiro wanted to hit this fake Casanova.

"THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY!" Yashiro screamed. Ren looked away and started walk in a random direction. Yashiro saw this coming and went after him then grabbed his ear and pulled Ren's ear closer to Yashiro's level.

"What?" Ren asked innocently. Yashiro gritted his teeth and smiled a smile that could compete with Ren's gentlemanly smile in terror and glitter. Ren wanted to crawl under a rock but not rock could accommodate his large body.

"You are an idiot. That's all you can say? The love of your life is strutting around in a RED bikini. And all you can say is that she looks…NICE!" Yashiro finished with disgust in his mouth. Ren looked down at his chestnut-haired manager.

"What do you want me to say!" Ren asked in a rather loud voice that startled the crew. Yashiro let go of the actor's ear and sucked in a large amount of air.

"I want you to say she looks DIVINE, AMAZING, GORGEOUS, INCREDIBLE, FANTASITC, SEXY, BEAUTIFUL, GODDESS STATUS, MAGNIFICENT, DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS, DAZZLING, EXQUISTE, LUXURIOUS, RAVISHING, ALLURING, BEWITCHING, CHARMING, CAPTAVATING, SEDUCTIVE, AND STRIKING!" Yashiro ranted while going through his mental dictionary. Ren rolled his eyes at his panting manager.

"You have horrible air-capacity, Yashiro." Ren remarked earning a glare from Yashiro.

"Whatever. I know what you are really thinking. You want to put her in a muumuu and let no one else see her body huh?" Yashiro asked with his arms crossed against his chest. Ren's cheeks started to turn red at his manager's words." I KNEW IT!" Yashiro cheered once he saw the blushing actor.

"Shut up!" Ren growled while stalking to the dressing tent in a rather fast pace.

"Mwahaha!" Yashiro cackled as Ren disappeared into the tent. He looked over at Kyoko's set and saw Kyoko raise a brow with a question mark above her head. He smiled and waved which creeped Kyoko out. She walked quickly over to her set. Ren emerged 20 minutes later wearing only a pair of gray-blue swim trunks. The second the women saw Ren's abs, they wanted to rub his rock-hard stomach. Ren walked confidentially past all the heart-struck girls and was oblivious of the fainting fans. Yashiro rolled his eyes and followed Ren then glared at the fangirls. Mika was gaga eyes when she saw him and so was Kyoko. Her eyes started at his lean legs and wandered up. Her eyes found his rock-hard stomach; he had a perfectly formed 8-pack and it had an even tan like he always had his shirt off. She blushed and looked away before she turned into a lobster face. Ren snapped his head over to her direction and saw the blooming red on her cheeks. _Does she? Maybe I am just over-thinking._ He shrugged it off and went to where they were taking the photos. Ren regretted eating breakfast that morning. He knew now that he was going to throw up all over Mika once she starts touching him. He shuddered and sat on the mat that was being used. Mika prowled over to him like a cat that wasn't very…pleasing to the eyes. Ren wanted to barf right at the moment but used all of his acting skills to prevent that from happening. He swallowed and went into a role that he made when he was with her in the commercial shoot. He named this character "Lunatic". He named the character that because he made it so that Lunatic would actually find this girl…attractive. He slipped into it and no longer felt nauseous. Mika sat on the his lap in the most revealing bathing suit ever that consisted only string, and not much string was used.

"Ready?" The two nodded," AND START!" Mika started to rub Ren's torso while Lunatic was loving it but Ren felt total disgust and couldn't help but keep coming back. Kyoko wanted throw Mika off of Ren's lap and sit there instead. But she remembered that she should be professional even though the love of her life was doing something so sexual with another woman that had more silicon than blood in her. She posed and the males were eating it up. So was Ren and he wanted to just rip out all of the guys' eyeballs out. He tried to concentrate on his job as Lunatic but Ren just kept appearing. Mika started to put her hands down his backside and into his swim trunks. He looked at her in surprise and disgust. He was about to shoot up from where he was sitting until he heard the best voice in the world.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM, BITCH!" a voice screamed. Ren looked over and saw Kyoko huffing. Mika got up and put her hands on her hips while sticking her tongue out.

"What are you going to do?" Mika taunted. Kyoko walked over to them with her Mio aura swirling around her. Mika felt like she should fear for her life but stood her ground. Kyoko stopped right in front of her.

"It would be a shame to put a cut on this…face. Actually, no it wouldn't. It wouldn't do any good because your face is already-." _**SLAP**__! _Mio looked up in surprise and Kyoko slipped back in. A big red mark appeared on her porcelain face.

"You bitch! I am ten times more gorgeous and more suited for Ren, right Ren!" she screamed and looked at Ren.

"Yeah, maybe you are. I am a nobody, ugly, and unwanted." Kyoko looked up with tears building up," BUT EVEN SOMEONE LIKE ME HAS THE RIGHT TO LOVE SOMEONE LIKE HIM, EVEN IF I HAVE NO CHANCE AT WINNING HIS HEART!" she shouted with a tear escaping. Ren widened his eyes in surprise.

"Kyoko? Is that true?" Ren asked hesitantly just in case if he heard wrong. She looked over at him and was shaking with fear at the thought of him rejecting her.

"Yes." She breathed out. Ren couldn't wait anymore. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest. He wrapped his large arms around her small body and hugged it tightly.

"Thank god." He said with a shaking voice. She looked up with confusion and he smiled a smile that warmed her up from the bottom of her feet to the last strand of her hair. He leaned down and kissed the lips he wanted to dearly. It was passionate and Ren unleashed everything he felt for her into that one kiss. Yashiro squealed like a fangirl and pulled out his phone to record. Ren finally broke the kiss to let the two breathe. He would've got in for a second one if she didn't look at him with confusion.

"What does this mean, Tsuruga-san?" she asked. He smiled at his oblivious kohai and now girlfriend.

"This means that I love you." He breathed out. Kyoko let her tears spill from her eyes and he licked them off of her cheek. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and smiled." How do you feel about me, Kyoko?" she fidgeted and looked up at him with adoring eyes.

"I love you, too, Ren." Mika could see and feel the love coming from them and laughed at herself.

"Ren," the two snapped out of their love-land," congrats on your new girlfriend." she said shakily. She forced a smile and walked away to let the two lovers have their moment. She looked at the sky and let a tear fall._ Goodbye to my first love, Kuon. _Mika knew Ren when he was Kuon. She was Rick's girlfriend. She only became Rick's girlfriend to be near Ren. But slowly she started to fall for Rick's kind heart and soul. Though it never surpassed her love for him. She called Kuon a murder even though she knew she murdered him. If she wasn't there then she never would've been knocked over and then Kuon would've never went after the man and then Rick never would've went after Kuon then Rick never would've been run over by that car. She only had herself to blame for her selfish heart. She changed the way she looked so Kuon could never find out who she was. She looked back at the couple and smiled and thought of when she was with Rick. She looked up at the sun and saw Rick's face and smiled. _I miss you, Rick. And, I'm sorry. I will come to you soon._

The couple stared after the heartbroken woman. After Mika left, they looked back each other and smiled. Their fingers intertwined and she went on her tip-e-toes and gave him a peck on his cheek. She blushed so hard that she thought her cheeks would break. Ren smirked and picked her up bridal style.

"THE COUPLE, REN AND KYOKO, WILL BE TAKING THEIR LEAVE. DON'T TRY TO REACH US BECAUSE WE WON'T ANSWER. At least I won't." he rushed to his car.

"WHAT? REN, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! WE STILL HAVE WORK TO DO!" Kyoko screamed while trying to get out of his arms. He chuckled.

"Yashiro! Grab our stuff and grab a cab back to my place and leave the stuff with the secretary in the lobby!" Ren commanded when he walked past Yashiro.

"Roger that, Ren. Have fun!" Yashiro got his handkerchief and waved it as a farewell. He laughed and did what he was told.

"Ren! We still have work!" Kyoko shouted again. Ren kept on driving.

"I'm not listening!" he sang and Kyoko knew she wasn't going to win and shut up.

"Where are we going?"

"My place!"

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"What? Are you not ready for next stage?" he asked with seriousness. Kyoko widened her eyes in horror. He laughed." I am just joking!" he said. She softly punched him in the arm. They arrived at his place and Ren carried her bridal style. They didn't care who saw them in their swimsuits or in general saw them together. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gently. They walked into his apartment and started making out. They finally broke for air.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear. He smiled and hugged her.

"I love you more than anything I have ever loved in my life put together." He whispered back." Oh, also, I am Kuon Hizuri." He quickly said. Kyoko's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" before she could ask, Ren dove in for another kiss. Kyoko melted and surrendered._ I'll just ask him tomorrow._ They spent another night together, but this time they were in the same bed and smiling contently.

Next Day

The headlines were, as expected, "REN TSURUGA'S NEW GIRLFRIEND IS THE ACTRESS KYOKO!" They smiled and framed it. Sho, who was at Queen's Record, saw it and screamed in rage. He threw down the paper and stomped on it so fast that you couldn't count. Also, in America, Kuu and Julie got a copy from Lory. They laughed like maniacs and immediately called Ren who was delighted to tell his parents what was up. Ren finally explained his childhood and past to Kyoko who, surprisingly, took it calmly. When he told her that he was Corn, she flipped out.

"REN, YOU'RE A FAIRY PRINCE!" she screamed. He laughed so hard his stomach hurt.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He said between breaths. She mumbled him about being a bully. He wrapped his arms around her.

"What now?" she huffed.

"I love you, dear." She blushed and turned around.

"I love you, Kuon." They kissed and melted again.

_**OMAKE**_

The two idiots spent their whole life together, never apart. When Ren or Kyoko would go overseas, the other went also. They were always together. They never had a child though. They didn't want a child who would be overshadowed by his parents. Kyoko didn't want their child to feel lonely because his or her parents would be overseas half of the time. They didn't want their child to go through what they have. They were content with playing with Kanae and Hio's child. Yashiro ended up with Shoko and Ogata ended up with a foreigner model named Maegan. Maria found love with a classmate named Toudou Kei but still loved Ren as a big brother. Lory finally got married with Jelly who was ecstatic and Hikaru ended up with Amamiya Chiori which was unexpected. Sho somehow ended up with Mimori who was more than ecstatic. In the end, everyone got a partner they loved and cherished. All was well and Kyoko and Ren died at the same time while holding hands. They both stayed next to each other until the end of their life at age 83 and 87. Their last line was:

"We will be together…forever."

**Maegie Note: See what I did there? Haha, I ended up with Ogata even though I would never be a model D; Sad life. Hope you liked it but I feel like it was rushed…sorry. Review, review, REVIEW :D Thank you and good night(: **


End file.
